


An extra present for Christmas

by Lotto95



Series: 12 days of SQ Christmas [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: It might just be a Christmas miracle.





	An extra present for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Christmas one shot. Enjoy!

The mansion had been eerily quiet all day, with the hours ticking by slower than Emma could have ever imagined. Already decorated, Emma sat under the lighted Christmas tree. A blanket draped over her crossed legs as her fingers gripped onto the little stick. How could she tell Regina? They’d been trying for over a year, using various spells and enchantments.

Emma had wanted to foster and they had planned to do that within a few years whether the spells worked out or not. She wanted to give children the best chance at a foster home that she could, even if they didn’t stay with them for long. Until Regina had mentioned they could try to conceive. The look in Regina’s eyes, the way she had poured so much love into her kiss, had Emma decide there and then they would try.

Nothing had worked, and Emma had found herself a little relieved. She had confessed to Regina only a few months ago that she had changed her mind. The thought of carrying another baby had begun to terrify her. They’d had a small fight, which ended up with them having a lengthy conversation followed by them making love into the hours of the night. A magic had blast between them, another true loves kiss that had made Emma dizzy with love. 

She hadn't thought it was more than that, but it was all she could think about now. A few silent tears settled on her cheeks. One hand fell to the lower part of her stomach, imagining the tiny life growing inside. Her bottom lip quivered, remembering the first time she had done this. 

An hour later, when the door to the mansion open and closed, Emma wasn’t any closer to formulating a plan. She had run through putting the stick in a present box, telling her under the darkness of the night or waiting until the bump was too big to ignore. Not that she could do the latter. Her fears on the other hand, said it was the perfect solution.

The heels clipping brought Emma away from her thoughts. With her sweater stretched over her hands, she used it to wipe away at her cheeks, stick going under the blanket. She twisted her head to find Regina, puffy eyes and red nose on display.

“Hey,” Regina said softly. “Is everything okay?”

With the shake of Emma’s head, Regina walked out of her heels and sat down behind Emma. Legs tucked into Emma’s sides and both arms wrapped around her waist. Emma’s breath shuddered, her head coming to rest on Regina’s shoulder. “I love you,” she said, voice cracking and unusually high.

“I love you, too, Emma.” She kissed her head and tightened her arms, showing as much support and comfort as she could. “What’s wrong?”

Instead of words, Emma grabbed one of Regina’s hands and pushed it under her top until the palm lay flat on her stomach. She rested her own hand on top of Regina’s and felt the chuckle bubble up. The salt landed on her upturned lips. She twisted her head and chuckled through the tears. “I’m pregnant,” she blurted out, and she smiled, because it didn't make her unhappy, just scared, but Regina's arm were the safest place she'd ever been. 

“Emma?” Her brows furrowed whilst she tried to smoother a small smile. “Are you…sure?”

She pulled the stick out from under the blanket and lifted it up. Regina took it from her, looking between the blue line and Emma's face. One that was still smiling when a hand came to rest on her cheek.

"I'm okay," Emma whispered. "I want this with you. I want our baby.”

“You want this?” Hope laced her voice. The thumb brushed away another of Emma's tears. 

Emma nodded. "I'm still scared, but I started thinking about Henry and how I would’ve loved to raise him with you. I think I got a little overwhelmed, but I want this with you." More than she ever realised. The next tears to fall were happy and settled over her lips as they were kissed passionately.

“I love you, Emma Swan-Mills.” Regina mushed their lips back together, eyes squeezed shut as they kissed fiercely. “I love you...I love you…I love you,” she said between kisses.

Emma chuckled, eyes closed and mouth pressed to Regina’s. “Love you,” she squeezed in. By the time Regina pulled back, their lips were swollen. “We’re having a baby,” she whispered, unable to stop the spreading of her lips.

Regina’s eyes gleamed as she stared back, bottom lip trembling whilst she smiled. “We’re having a baby,” she repeated, hand still pressed firmly to Emma’s stomach and their precious, miracle baby.


End file.
